City News/Celeb Plastic Surgery
Review of Celeb Plastic Surgery 1/3 ?? * Stats Recommendation: ?? * Rewards: ?? Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Go find oud about the masked woman who is always hanging outside the center. MC: Must go check it out! Special Event (33%) How do you catch the masked woman loitering around the entrance? MC: I must get her! * Choice 1: Tap her shoulder and invite her in. ** Feedback: (Fail) She runs off before you can get close to her. MC: That was bad planning! * Choice 2: Grab her arm and drag her in. ** Feedback: (Perfect) She struggles but doesn't seem to want to attract attention, so she lets you drag her in. MC: Yay, got her! * Choice 3: Tackle her to the ground! ** Feedback: (Fail) She screams and you're picked up by cops who happen to park nearby. MC: No, officer, I'm not a criminal! Open your eyes, she's the suspect here! Special Event (66%) You decide to ask the management to beef up security by... MC: There, much safer now! * Choice 1: Having doctors take turn patrolling. ** Feedback: (Fail) The doctors now hate you to the bone. MC: It may be tiring, but the premises are more secure! * Choice 2: Installing security cams. ** Feedback: (Perfect) That's a great idea! MC: That's perfect! * Choice 3: Planting landmines. ** Feedback: (Fail) The management thinks you're off your rocker. MC: That is a little extreme... Special Event (99%) The masked woman escaped, so you plan to ambush her by... MC: You catch her easily! * Choice 1: Crouching on the lawn. ** Feedback: (Fail) Don't take cue from unrealistic computer games... MC: I really should quit playing those games. * Choice 2: Disguising as a statue. ** Feedback: (Perfect) That's a pretty good idea. MC: You can't get away from me! Expand for result. Mysterious masked woman wanders outside clinic! Mysterious masked woman stalks cosmetic surgery center! Who is she, what does she want? Her motive is much speculated by center personnel. 2/3 I'm engaged in a battle of wits at the cosmetic surgery center with the masked woman. * Stats Recommendation: 1562 * Rewards: Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x1, and 173 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction I must get to the bottom of this! MC: Let's do better today! Special Event (33%) The woman unmasks herself. Her stiff fave and pointy chin seems familiar to you... MC: I got it, isn't, she...? * Choice 1: Aren't you that famous BBQ girl? ** Feedback: (Fail) She is mad, "What are you talking about? I'm Hollow, online star!" MC: No wonder, she's not the BBQ chick. * Choice 2: Hey, you're that Internet star! ** Feedback: (Perfect) She is very happy, "Yes, that's me! Am I really a star now?" MC: No, I don't think the rep is all good... Special Event (66%) Hollow's feeling sad because she doesn't think she's beautiful enough and is pondering whether to have another surgery... MC: Let me make her feel better. * Choice 1: Too late, you're already ruined. ** Feedback: (Fail) She files a complaint against you. MC: Help! Somebody save me! * Choice 2: Let's get the surgeon's opinion. ** Feedback: (Perfect) She nods and goes to see the surgeon. MC: A surgeon just might be able to help. Special Event (99%) The center offers many facial shapes. Recommend one to Hollow. MC: Think this will work. * Choice 1: How about a pointy V-shaped face? ** Feedback: (Perfect) She is very happy and takes you as a confident. MC: I can't picture her looking any other way. * Choice 2: How about a round, plumpy face? ** Feedback: (Fail) She ignores you completely. MC: That's not going to work... Expand for result. Surprise! Masked woman a highly popular internet celeb! The woman is unmasked and revealed to be Hollow, the popular web celeb, who didn't think her face is flawless enough and is contemplating going under the knife again. 3/3 I want to help Hollow while I'm working for the cosmetic surgery center. * Stats Recommendation: 1478 * Rewards: Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x1, and 169 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction Help Hollow find her former beauty. MC: Let's get started! Special Event (33%) You see a paparazzi outside and realize why Hollow was hesitant about coming into the center. Get rid of him! MC: This should do the job! * Choice 1: Tell him to get lost on loudspeaker. ** Feedback: (Fail) Don't know if he's really left, but neighbors start griping about the noise. MC: Sorry, that was a bad idea. * Choice 2: Shoo him off in a bear costume. ** Feedback: (Fail) You chase off the paparazzi but scare some children in the process too. MC: My fault, I shouldn't have done that! Sorry! * Choice 3: Call the cops and ask them to help. ** Feedback: (Perfect) You and Hollow are relieved given help from the police. MC: You just got to count on the police when dealing with problems like this. Special Event (66%) You have to help Hollow leave the center after her surgery... MC: Looks like this is the only option... * Choice 1: Whisk her away on a high-speed ride. ** Feedback: (Fail) Riding on the back of a darting motorcycle makes the sutures on her face come apart. MC: Forgot to take that into consideration! * Choice 2: Put her in a full costume. ** Feedback: (Fail) The costume grates her facial stitches open. MC: Forgot to take that into consideration! * Choice 3: Disguise her as a burn victim. ** Feedback: (Perfect) She exits the premises with no problem. MC: Yay, a clean getaway! Special Event (99%) Bid Hollow a nice farewell MC: Say something nice to her. * Choice 1: "May you be ever more beautiful!" ** Feedback: (Perfect) She hugs you and wants to be friends forever. MC: Best wishes to you, Hollow! * Choice 2: "Forget stardom and go to school!" ** Feedback: (Fail) She sighs and desn't think you two should remain friends. MC: Nobody takes good advice anymore. Expand for result. Patient-doctor conffidentiality: Ethics of a plastic surgeon! Everyone has the right to be beautiful. As long as the pursuit doesn't infringe upon another person, it should be respected. Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement